1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air cleaner, and more particularly to an air cleaner for generating aroma.
2. Description of the Related Art
People in these modern days spend most of their time inside of building and air in the building accommodating many people is liable to get polluted. There are many reports saying that the air pollution inside of the building is much more severe than the outside of the building. In particular, the air pollution inside of the building becomes severe as an enclosed-type building without a window is constructed. The air is not get polluted only by foreign substances floating in the air, such as dusts and furs, but also by many kinds of a bad smell and an offensive odor. If the air remains in an enclosed space without ventilation, the air pollution gets more and more serious and does harm to human body. Thus, the air cleaner should remove the bad smell and the odor as well as the foreign substances in the air.